


Sent to Die

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're wrong Abby, she stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die." Raven to Abby.</p><p>If you were to ask Raven Reyes where her loyalty lies she would say Clarke Griffin every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent to Die

**Author's Note:**

> A short expansion on the scene where Abby confronts Raven after Clarke and co slip out to find Finn.

Raven watched Abby sink down onto the stool, her elbows splayed on the wooden surface of the makeshift table, her fingers pushed into her temples. “You’re wrong Abby.” Raven murmured looking away from Abby over the woman’s shoulder to the darkness of the forest outside the metal fence. “She stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die.”

“I didn’t…” Abby growled angrily, her voice rough with fierce anger and sadness. “I did not send her to Earth to die! I sent her to survive.”

Raven clenched her jaw and swallowed the fury that clogged her throat. “No.” She hissed reaching across the table to pull Abby’s hands away from her face, forcing the older woman to look into her eyes. “You did. You put bracelets around their wrists that simply monitored their life signs. You gave them no information, no tools, and no means to survive apart from outdated information about a possible supply store. You gave them nothing.”

“There wasn’t space…” Abby murmured. “We couldn’t afford to supply them.”

“You couldn’t afford to supply one hundred children sent to the ground.” Raven rolled her eyes and laughed. “That’s the biggest load of bollocks I’ve heard today, and trust me, I’ve heard a lot of bollocks. You sent the children because they’re disposable. One hundred people from the Ark would be noticed, but one hundred kids from the detention cells, they wouldn’t be missed. You sent the people you could get away with sending because truthfully it did not matter if they lived or died. You only needed information.” 

“It mattered!” Abby grunted squeezing her hands into fists as she looked into Raven’s eyes. “It mattered.”

“Sure, but only for the Ark.” Raven shrugged her shoulders. “And that’s the bit that you can’t take, because Clarke figured that out pretty early on I think. She figured that she truly had no worth to the Ark apart from her ability to survive on the ground because the sky could not sustain us up there anymore.”

“We didn’t… We needed to know.” Abby said as she rubbed her hands together, her eyes flickering away from Raven’s steel gaze to stare at the surface of the table. “We needed to know.”

“We did.” Raven agreed. “But now you’ve got to deal with the consequences. The One Hundred will follow Clarke to the end of the world because they believe in her leadership. You’re trying to maintain that she’s a child, but she’s not, and she hasn’t been for a very long time because you forced her to grow up. She’s killed Abby, for mercy, for survival. Clarke ordered the death of two people to defend the lives of fifty others. She burned an army of Grounders three hundred strong to defend her people.”

“She…” Abby swallowed hard and rubbed her eyes. “I never…”

“In the end Abby,” Raven finished with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders. “If you push the issue, and ask us, ask me, where our loyalty lies we’re going to say Clarke. We’re going to say Clarke.”


End file.
